


Because I do stupid things all the time.

by LuciaNuG



Series: Damon cares about Bonnie [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bamon, Bonnie and Damon, Bonnie had a child, Damon care, Damon love Bonnie, Damon's stupid things, Elena's sleep, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaNuG/pseuds/LuciaNuG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon goes every night to Rysh bedroom, he don't want Rysh mother to know. Who is Rysh? Rysh Bennet, 12 years old. Bennet as in Bonnie Bennet? Yes!</p><p>Damon wants to form part in Bonnie's son life, he want to be in Bonnie's life, and as he is doing a lot for awhile, he want's to apologice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I do stupid things all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! Love Bon - bon and damon's relationship! Hope they end up together as in the books!  
> Comment if you one some stories about them, or if you like it, it will mean a lot!

He was watching the little boy, who was nearly a man, he corrected himself. Every night he went to his room and watched him as he sleep and that night was not different to the others. He was going to leave when he listen to his voice.

'You can try to pretend you don't care, but I know you do. You came everyday since I can remember, I try to look like I'm sleeping because I don't want you to leave'   
Damon turn around to face him. He looked just like his mother. Like Bonnie. He smiled.  
'I don't want your mom to know I'm here, she doesn't want me around you, kiddo'  
'But you still come here, risking been catch'  
'Yes I do, because I do stupid things all the time, Rysh'  
'Like letting my mom go because you where much of a coward?'

He could not denied Rysh was right. He let Bonnie go because he was to busy trying to bring Elena back to life without killing her. Bonnie got tired eventually, she saw in Damon's eyes regret because he couldn't be with the woman he loved, but he couldn't let her died neither. At one point Bonnie had got married with some man who let her all alone with her son. Damon helped her with the little boy, but Bonnie didn't like Damon around him. He wasn't a good influence, but he tried.

'Yes, my biggest mistake. Please don't tell your mom I have been here, kiddo' Rysh nodded and Damon smiled before opening the window.  
'But Damon, you know that mom cares about right? She's always talking about you' the little boy told him in a low voice, he was falling sleep. Damon got back to his bed, and he caressed him. He was his little boy. He had told him how to play baseball and he would be the one to teach him how to conquest a girl.. Or maybe it was better to let that task to Stefan? Because it seems as he wasn't capable of doing it right at the end.

He was so catch in his thought that he didn't realise Bonnie was standing at the door. She still cared about him, she will until her last breath. He has been a real friend for her, he was the only one who realise how much Bonnie did for them. She knew he cared, but she will never be Elena. And she liked to think she was okay with that.

Damon got up from the bed and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He smiles at Bonnie.

'I know you don't want me near him but Bonnie... I'm not going to have my own children and Rysh is like-' he was saying before she cut him off.  
'He is like a son to you, I know it Damon. And I like it, I just don't want him around you if you are going to leave anytime soon. He loves you, and I don't want him to be sad because he lose his second dad'  
'I'm not going to leave any of you, Bon bon. I'm here to take care of you too' he was nervous, he knew he had been distant with Bonnie, but could she blame him? He was dealing with the grief of loosing Elena.  
She nodded.  
'I hope so, he needs some one to rely into'  
'So you do. Maybe is too late Bonnie but-'  
'It's never to late, Damon' she told him.  
'Let me finish, judgy' he told her and she smirk, she had missed teasing him so much 'As I was saying, little bird, I don't want to risk my best friend life to save no one. I can let you grow old and die, but I know I'll feel alone without you, even with Elena by my side. So.. I want you to turn, Bonnie. Live with me forever, will give the chance to Rysh, please'  
And she smiled, because she knew he wanted to have her with him forever but she couldn't leave together and let him without Elena. She could not denied love to him, she wouldn't do it. She was doing it for him.  
'I can't Damon, I'm so sorry. But I know you'll take care of Rysh, am I right?'  
He nodded. Not only because he loved the kid, he agreed because that boy will be a reminder of her existence even when she was gone.

'I'll take care of him' she hugged him  
'I know, I trust you'

Years passed by, Damon moved in with Bonnie and Rysh. He was like his father, even the boy knew he wasn't. He loved Bonnie, and Bonnie loved him back. Rysh was in college when she was dying.  
But Damon didn't left her side, he promised her he'll never do that again, and he didn't. 

'I have hate you so much, that it turned to huge love. You turned to be my best friend and the one who took care of me, and that was all I've ever wanted. So for now on, believe that you aren't the bad guy, you aren't so different from Stefan. You love, you care-'  
'I lose the girl one more time, I'm alone one more time' she smiles weakly at him.  
'Elena will be with you, Damon'  
'But little bird, she isn't you'  
'I love you, Damon. Take care of Rysh and tell Elena I'll missed her too'  
'I love you too, bon bon. I will'

After her death, Elena come back but Damon could not date her anymore. He had been spending the last sixty-four years with Bonnie, you can't not forget that easily. Rysh got back for the funeral, he cried hugging Damon.  
For everyone Damon was Damon's son, and he had been staying with Bonnie because Damon kick him out of his house. But Rysh knew he was a vampire, and he didn't care.

'I'm going to miss her so much, dad' he told Damon in a low voice, like the voice he used at night when he was falling asleep. Damon hugged him back.  
'I'm going to miss her too kiddo, but you have me now'

So years later Rysh decided to turn with Damon, he knew Damon would feel alone without him. For that moment Damon got a family, a son he thought he would never have. And he would have a constan reminder of Bonnie Bennet, the one and only. The only woman who make Damon want to be human.


End file.
